Uzumaki Family
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Pantaskah disebut keluarga bahagia bila sang kepala keluarga yang selalu terlihat ceria merubah sikapnya menjadi datar dan sangat dingin, belum lagi perkataan Ino yang berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat Sakura yang langsung mendatangi ruang pertemuan para Gokage./"mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangmu..."/OOC here/Rate/M/Semi canon/Main chara/Sakura, Naruto, Shinachiku & Hanami


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me, Semi Canon**

 **Genre : Family and romance**

 **Rate : M for lemon 17+**

 **Main chara : Sakura, Naruto, Shinachiku and Hanami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

Sang Shichidaime Hokage menghela nafas, membuka jubah kebanggaannya, kemudian ia tanggalkan disandaran kursi dan kini hanya tinggal tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh rompi jounin dengan dalaman baju bewarna hijau lengan panjang sama seperti pakaian milik Minato dulu. Lelaki itu membuka sarung tangannya lalu ia lempar kasar diatas meja papan yang terisikan penuh oleh tumpukan buku-buku tebal.

 **Cklekk...**

Suara pintu terbuka tak mengalihkan kefokusan Naruto pada barisan huruf yang tercetak dalam lembaran buku. Hanya saja Shappire tajam miliknya melirik orang yang berdiri di depan meja melalui celah poni pirang panjangnya yang menutupi dahi hingga alis.

"Misi kalian akan mengawal tuan Putri dari desa tersembunyi hingga tiba ke desa Konoha..." Perintah Naruto kepada seorang ketua dari kelompok ANBU berjubah hitam yang langsung membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Misi dilaksanakan, aku permisi Hokage-sama"

"Silahkan !" Dan setelahnya, ANBU bertopeng kucing itu memutar tubuh kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Biru berkilat tajam itu menyusuri barisan huruf pada buku, sang pemilik menatap serius kala ada beberapa teks penting disana.

 **Cklekk...**

"Otou-chan !" Naruto langsung mendongak ketika seorang gadis cilik tengah berlari kearahnya. Lelaki itu bangkit dan segera ia menangkap tubuh mungil yang langsung menerjang dirinya.

"Hanami sayang..." Panggil Naruto terhadap putri kecilnya yang tengah di gendong.

"Ne Tou-chan, tadi aku mendapat peringkat pertama di Akademi" Hanami menutur girang seraya melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dileher sang Ayah.

"Anak Hokage yang sangat pintar..." Ujar Naruto bangga sambil menyatukan hidung mancung mereka. Hanamai tertawa senang, ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi sang Ayah.

"Tadi aku melihat Nii-chan dan teman-temannya berulah lagi" Bibir Naruto melengkung lebar keatas, jemari kerasnya merapikan rambut pendek Hanami yang sama seperti milik Sakura sewaktu masih berusia enam belas tahun dulu.

"Biar Kaa-chan saja yang nanti akan menghukum dia..." Gadis pink itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, ia menyandarkan kepala diatas bahu kekar Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tou-chan, ayo kita pulang !" Ajak bocah itu manja. Naruto tertawa geli, segera ia meraih jubah Hokage kemudian mengenakannya tanpa menurunkan tubuh kecil Hanami.

"Baiklah sayang, ini sudah sore dan waktunya kita untuk berkumpul di rumah..." Naruto berkata seraya berjalan menuju letak pintu hendak meninggalkan ruang pribadinya dengan Hanami yang masih setia berada dalam gendongan.

.

.

"Hey Shina, itu Hokage-sama dan adikmu...!" Kepala pirang bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu berputar melihat kejalanan. Sontak, iris hijau terang yang sama seperti milik Sakura itu membola sempurna, ia langsung berlari laju untuk ikut pulang bersama Hokage, jarang-jarang mereka bisa pulang bersama karena kesibukan Hokage dalam mengurusi pekerjaan kantor.

"Otou-chan tunggu aku !" Langkah Naruto terhenti untuk menoleh kebelakang. Berpasan saat lelaki itu melihat kebelakang, kebetulan seseorang berlalu dan menyapa sopan yang hanya dibalas senyum singkat olehnya.

"Ah, Shinachiku !" Pemuda cilik bermanik jade itu meraih tangan lebar Naruto, mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju ke kediaman Shichidaime Hokage.

"Tou-chan, ayo kita jemput Kaa-chan di rumah sakit..." Ajak Shina yang entah kenapa mendadak Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri !" Naruto menolak ketus membuat Hanami menatapnya heran dari jarak dekat.

"Nanti kalau Kaa-chan marah bagaimana ?" Hanami ikut bergabung dalam percakapan Naruto dan Shinachiku.

"Biarkan saja !"

"Hihihi... Aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihat amukan Kaa-chan"

 **Ctakk...**

"Aawww..." Bocah pirang cilik yang berjalan di sebelah Naruto meringis sakit sambil memusut puncak kepala yang mendapat sebuah jitakan. Shina memicingkan mata kepada Hanami yang membekap mulut untuk menahan ledakan tawa, anak berparas tampan itu mendongak tinggi menatap sang Ayah dari bawah.

"Kenapa Tou-chan menjitak ku ?!" Protes Shina yang mengundang lirikan Naruto dari atas.

"Kau suka melihat Kaa-chan mu marah-marah terus"

"Yah, itu sangat seru Shannabayo" Jawabnya bersemangat sembari mengepalkan tinju kecil dan mengangkatnya tinggi keudara.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku katakan padanya untuk setiap hari mengomelimu..." Sindiran Naruto membuat Shina bersusah payah meneguk ludah dengan wajah memucat, bocah pirang itu menatap takut-takut jalanan sepi sambil membayangkan wajah iblis Sakura yang sedang marah besar kepadanya.

"Bukankah memang hampir setiap hari Kaa-chan memarahi Shina-niichan..." Gumaman Hanami sukses merubah Naruto dan Shinachiku menjadi sweatdrop. Gadis bermanik Shappire tajam itu tertawa gelak, ia menaruh kepala pinknya diatas bahu kekar Naruto sembari menghirup udara segar tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leher kokoh sang Ayah pirang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan kasar menapaki lantai rumah. Wajah cantiknya bertekuk masam sambil masuk keruang tamu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, ia merasa teramat kesal karena sudah berjam-jam, bahkan hingga malam menunggu susulan dirumah sakit tetapi sang Suami tak kunjung datang menjemput.

"Naruto, kenapa tadi tak menjemputku, kemana saja kau !?" Hardiknya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi membuat Naruto yang sedang menyatat menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melirik sang Istri yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha.

"Aku lelah" Sakura tersentak mendengar jawaban dingin disana, ia membuka jubah rumah sakit lalu menyampirkannya di pergelangan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sakura seraya mendekati tempat Naruto kemudian ikut duduk diatas sofa.

"Bukan urusanmu !" Wanita itu terhenyak, ia menandang tak mengerti Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap menjadi sangat dingin.

"Ma–maafkan aku" Ucapnya merasa bersalah karena telah lancang menanyakan urusan negara. Naruto hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dalam mencatat gulungan yang akan dikirim kepada desa Tsunagakure.

"Kau sudah makan ?"

"…"

"Uumm... Bagaimana dengan pertemuan para Kage ?" Tanpa mengubris pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan, Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Ia memunguti serakan lembaran kertas hingga bersih lalu menumpuknya rapi kemudian segera berjalan menuju letak kamar sambil membawa surat-surat penting miliknya dan mengabaikan begitu saja panggilan dari Sakura.

"Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"

 **Blamm...**

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, tangan kecilnya bekerja memijit kepala yang mendadak jadi terasa pusing. Hanami yang kebetulan berlalu hendak kedapur urung saat melihat sang Ibu sudah pulang dari mengurusi pekerjaan di rumah sakit, ia tersenyum selebar lima jari kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura yang duduk termenung diatas sofa kuning milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Okaa-chan !" Wanita itu menoleh kesamping, bibir mungilnya terangkat tinggi mendapati Hanami sedang berlari kencang menuju kearahnya.

"Sayang, apa kalian sudah makan ?" Setelah Hanami tiba di tempatnya, Sakura langsung menanyakan tentang makan malam keluarga kecilnya.

"Hu'um... Tadi Ayah mengajak aku dan Nii-chan makan Ramen di Ichiraku." Senyum Sakura pudar, memikirkan karena belum pernah Naruto mengajak anak-anak mereka makan diluar, ia mengangkat gadis berusia lima tahun yang berdiri di hadapannya dan mendudukan tubuh mungil tersebut di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa dengan Tou-chan kalian ?" Gadis polos itu mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng, pertanda tak tahu apa-apa tentang perihal Naruto. Jemari lentik Sakura terangkat dan bergerak menyisiri rambut pendek Hanami yang berbelah tengah, menatanya agar tak terlihat berantakan, kemuduan ia sentuh ujung hidung lancip anaknya menggunakan telunjuk.

"Dimana Shinachiku ?"

"Shina-niichan sedang berada di dalam toilet dan tadi siang dia berulah nakal lagi bersama teman-temannya..." Sakura menyeringit, ia memegang bahu kecil sang putri lalu menatap penuh sayang iris Shappire disana.

"Apa mungkin Tou-chan mu marah karena Shina ?"

"Kurasa tidak, tadi Tou-chan dan Nii-chan terlihat akur-akur saja..." Kelopak putih Sakura mengatup, ia menghela nafas berat seraya memangku Hanami diatas pahanya.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan hingga terbawa emosi" Hanami mengangguk setuju, ikut membenarkan dugaan sang Ibu pinkish. Sakura melirik pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, perasaannya menjadi gelisah tak menentu karena perubahan drastis dalam diri Naruto.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk. Wanita itu menghampiri sang Suami yang duduk di depan meja kamar sambil berkutat dengan gulungan, ia langsung memeluknya dari belakang membuat lelaki itu terlonjak disela menulis hingga menyebabkan coretan panjang tercipta di dalam selembar gulungan yang sudah terisi penuh dengan barisan rapi huruf kanji dari tinta yang dikerjakan oleh jemari Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata guna menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, ia menggeser kasar kursi dan berdiri lalu segera pergi menghampiri letak ranjang setelah terlebih dulu menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari lehernya dan meninggalkan wanita itu yang terliputi oleh rasa heran. Sakura menggeleng kuat, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh prasangka buruk yang terus memenuhi isi pikirannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Ungkap Sakura seraya ikut berbaring miring dan mengamati wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang mengatupkan mata, berniat untuk tidur.

"Narutoh~" Sakura memanggil nama sang Suami dengan suara seperti wanita mendesah, ia bangun dan duduk lalu membuka lilitan handuk yang melindungi tubuh indahnya kemudian menyentuh pipi kokoh Naruto, mengelusnya lembut agar membuka mata untuk melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Alhasil, aksi Sakura malah mengganggu Naruto dari istirahatnya. Kelopak lelaki itu terbuka kecil dan menatap tak bergairah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum seksi, mencoba menggoda dirinya. Tepat ketika Sakura menyosor hendak meraub bibir Naruto, lelaki itu langsung berbalik dan menarik selimut lalu memberikan wanita itu punggung lebarnya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa, ia pasrah dan berbaring sambil ikut berselimut lalu tangannya memeluk pinggang keras Naruto dari belakang. Kelopak putih wanita itu terpejam sambil hidung mungilnya menghirup dalam, menikmati wangi lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut oleh baju hijau dengan lengan panjangnya di gulung hingga mencapai batas siku.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian semalam, Naruto masih bersikukuh mendiami Sakura, bahkan saat tidur semalam ia melepaskan pelukan Istrinya di tengah malam. Hingga kini, di pagi hari, lelaki pirang itu hanya diam sambil menikmati sarapan. Terkadang Sakura berbicara disela kesibukan mengolah susu dan Naruto masih diam tak menghiraukan ocehan cerewet dari wanita tersebut.

"Naruto, apa nanti kau tak bisa menjemputku lagi ?"

"Hn" Sakura tertohok, ia tak mengerti akan sikap Naruto yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat dingin, bahkan melebihi dari dinginnya sikap seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura adalah, kenapa semalam Naruto menolaknya untuk bercinta. Belum pernah pria itu menolak, apa lagi bila dirinya yang meminta.

Biasanya jika Naruto sudah melihat tubuh Sakura dalam keadaan berbalut handuk, ia pasti langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Namun semalam, Naruto sama sekali tak bergairah melihat tubuhnya dan malah pergi tidur dengan melempar punggung.

Sakura mulai gelisah, satu hal yang paling ia takutkan. Apa mungkin Naruto berubah karena sudah merasa bosan pada dirinya, hati Sakura menjadi resah. Emerald indah miliknya menatap Naruto yang tak bergeming dari wajah datar.

Kepala keluarga itu menggeser kursi, lalu tanpa berpamitan, langsung saja ia pergi ke kantor Hokage menggunakan jurus Hiriashin.

Sakura tertegun dalam keadaan berdiri, tak berniat untuk duduk. Ia memandang tak percaya hembusan angin halus bekas tadi hilangnya sosok Naruto. Shinachiku dan Hanami yang turut merasakan adanya kejanggalan terhadap Ayah mereka hanya menatap kursi kosong tempat tadi Naruto duduk dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan kenapa !?" Hanami bertanya dengan nada suara bergetar, sementara Shina masih diam tertegun dan tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari tempat Naruto menghilang tadi.

"Dia hanya kelelahan sayang..." Jawab Sakura seraya menghampiri Hanami dan langsung merengkuhnya setelah tiba guna menenangkan. Bocah polos itu mengusap matanya yang berkaca, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mempercayai kalimat Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa sang Ayah tersayang berubah hanya karena dilanda rasa lelah.

 **'Naruto...'**

.

.

.

.

Kedua alis Ino saling bertaut tebal sembari mengamati wajah kusut Sakura yang tak kunjung lenyap sejak beberapa jam tadi datang ke rumah sakit Konoha, wanita pirang pucat itu menghampiri nyonya Uzumaki yang sedang duduk di depan meja ruang dengan sebelah tangan memijit pelipis.

"Apa yang terjadi Forehead..." Tanya Ino seraya menarik kursi yang terletak di depan meja Sakura kemudian ia duduk disana.

"Belakangan ini Naruto berubah, dia menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin dan setiap malam selalu berusaha menghindariku..." Manik Aquamarine milik Ino membola, ia mencondongkan kepala kearah Sakura melalui atas meja hingga wajah mereka berjarak cukup dekat.

"Sudah berapa lama Shichidaime Hokage-sama kita seperti itu ?" Tangan Sakura berpindah dan saling bertumpu diatas meja, ia menatap intens iris pucat disana.

"Sekitar empat hari yang lalu, dan selama itu pula dia tak menyentuhku..." Jawaban Sakura, atau lebih masuk akalnya, curhatan dari sang Istri sah Nanadaime Hokage tersebut sukses membuat wajah Ino memucat, wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah sekarang Hokage-sama sudah berubah menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan keren.?!" Sakura menyeringit, ia menatap tak mengerti Ino yang melontarkan kalimat pujian untuk Suaminya.

"Kau benar, lantas ?" Biru Aquamarine pucat milik Ino bergerak menyusuri sekitar ruangan untuk memastikan tak ada orang agar ia bisa menjelaskan kejanggalan yang terjadi dalam diri Naruto.

"Banyak gadis desa yang menyukai Hokage-sama karena dia tampan dan keren, dan kuarasa... Ada satu wanita yang berhasil memenangkan hati Hokage-sama lalu mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangmu..." Bibir mungil Sakura terbuka kecil dengan kedua mata membulat lebar, yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Naruto sudah bosan dengan dirinya dan berpaling kepada wanita lain.

Ino menatap iba sang kepala rumah sakit tersebut, ia juga ikut merasakan penderitaan yang Sakura alami. Ketika Ino bangkit berniat hendak mendekati Sakura, wanita dari Ibu dua anak itu duluan beranjak dan langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit demi menemui Naruto di kantor.

Ino termangu sambil memandangi pintu yang rusak tanpa sekalipun berkedip karena bantingan dari tangan berkekuatan monster Sakura, ia berjalan menuju letak pintu disana sembari bergidik seram.

.

.

 **BRAKKK...**

Semua mata para Kage dari lima negara melihat kearah pintu yang hancur akibat pukulan maut dari genggaman tinju seorang wanita. Shappire Naruto memicing tajam, segera ia berdiri yang juga di ikuti oleh keempat Kage lainnya.

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu yang telah hancur tak terbentuk lagi, nafasnya memburu bagaikan banteng yang mengendus marah. Wanita pink itu melangkah ketempat Naruto membuat para Kage yang hadir disana pada menatapnya tanpa mengerjap. Setelah tiba di hadapan Naruto, Sakura mendongak tinggi untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku,? Apa salahku, kurang apa diriku hingga kau melakukan hal ini..."

"Apa mak—"

"Kau jahat hiks hiks... Padahal aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu"

"Sakura-chan jel—"

"Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit setelah aku tahu kebenarannya"

Keempat Kage hanya bisa diam mendengarkan pengaduan Sakura, mereka menyaksikan bersama Sakura yang menangis tersedu, sedang Naruto merundukan kepala, menatap bingung sang Istri yang tiba-tiba datang menghancurkan pintu lalu menghampirinya dan langsung menuding berbagai macam kata-kata perih, seolah dirinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hiks hiks... Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyingkirkan aku dari kehidupanmu, hiks..."

"Cob—"

"Kau pasti akan menceraikanku agar kau bisa menikahi wanita simpananmu"

"Ak—"

"Kau jah—"

"SAKURA !"

Semua orang termasuk Sakura bungkam karena mendapat bentakan dari Naruto, para Kage terkejut melihat kemarahan Nanadaime Hokage, sang pemimpin ketujuh desa Konohagakure. Sakura terhenyak dengan perasaan hancur, dalam usia mereka membangun rumah tangga, belum pernah Naruto membentak dirinya sekasar itu.

"Pulanglah !" Naruto memerintahkan Sakura, namun wanita itu tak bergeming dan malah menundukan kepala sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Lelaki pirang itu menarik nafas, dadanya sesak karena memendam emosi.

"AKU BILANG PULANG !" Bentakan kedua dari Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura bergeming. Masih dalam keadaan menangis pilu, wanita dari dua anak pemimpin desa Konoha itu langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan ruang khusus pertemuan para Gokage. Sementara Naruto, ia kembali mendudukan diri dan mengabaikan tatapan terhadapnya dari keempat orang yang memiliki mata berbeda-beda.

"Mari kita lanjutkan rapat tadi !"

"…"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ia mendongakan kepala dan mempertemukan sorotan mata mereka. Gaara bergeming, Kazekage dari desa Tsunagakure tersebut segera duduk kemudian langsung di ikuti oleh Raikage, Mizukage dan Tsuchikage, lalu kini mereka semua kembali melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan mendadak Istri dari Shichidaime Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah, tangan kekarnya berkerja mengacak surai pirang panjangnya. Lelaki itu lelah dan pusing karena terbebani memikirkan masalah keluarga, ia sempat merasa malu karena tadi terjadi pertengkaran kecil diruang para Gokage dengan kedatangan Sakura kesana dan langsung menuding dirinya tanpa sebab.

Pintu kembali ditutup oleh Naruto, kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin dan makan malam. Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedapur, Naruto menyempatkan diri membuka jubah Hokage serta rompinya dan kini ia hanya mengenakan baju hijau berlengan panjang yang di gulung sampai batas siku.

Naruto menghampiri kulkas kemudian membuka pintunya lalu ia mengambil sekotak minuman jeruk dan langsung meneguknya hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa tetes. Sepertinya Shichidaime Hokage itu benar-benar kehausan hingga cukup banyak meminum jus jeruk.

Naruto menutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin lalu memutar tubuh dan kemudian langsung mendapati Sakura tengah duduk dikursi meja makan sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata bengkak dan merah karena tadi sehabis menangis sesegukan selama berjam-jam di dalam kamar yang hanya seorang diri.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur ?" Naruto bertanya seraya mendekati meja makan dan ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Katakan... Apa maksud dari semua ucapanmu tadi !" Sakura menundukan kepala, menatap jemarinya yang saling meremat dibawah meja. Naruto bergeming dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sakura dan meraih pergelangan wanita tersebut, menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"Kau menuduh aku akan meninggalkanmu dan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain ?" Ucap Naruto meniru kalimat sang Istri saat tadi berada di dalam ruang pertemuan para Kage dan langsung membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatapnya dengan mata bergetar karena paksaan liquid.

"Siapa yang sudah memberi tahukanmu tentang hal itu !"

"I–ino" Decakan bosan terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Wanita itu selalu saja" Gumamnya muak, kemudian ia mencekal bahu kecil Sakura agar mata indah mereka saling beradu. Dan kini mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku Sakura-chan..." Sakura menatap tak mengerti Naruto, tangannya merambat naik dan terhenti dileher kokoh pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Naruto menarik nafas pendek lalu menghembuskannya singkat, ia merengkuh pinggang ramping Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga merapat.

"Kemarin hari aku melihatmu sedang berdua dengan Sasuke diruang pasien..." Tutur Naruto membuat dahi Sakura bertekuk tebal sembari mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat dimana ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Yang jelas, seingatnya hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi.

 **Flashback...**

Sang Nanadaime Hokage menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu ruang pasien, tempat saat ini Sasuke dirawat karena mendapat luka yang cukup parah dari pulang meninggalkan desa untuk menebus semua dosa-dosanya.

Tangan berbalutkan oleh otot miliknya terangkat lalu menyentuh gagang pintu, sedikit ragu, dan akhirnya Naruto menekan kebawah gagang stenlis tersebut hingga pintu itu terbuka kecil, cukup dapat untuk bisa melihat aktifitas orang di dalam sana.

Sontak, iris biru milik lelaki pirang itu membulat sempurna kala mendapati punggung kecil dengan si pemilik bersurai pink pendek disana. Wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria itu seketika lenyap, tergantikan dengan wajah datar dan dingin selayaknya patung yang terbuat dari sebongkah besar Es batu dan di pahat hingga menyerupai bentuk wajah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke datar terhadap Sakura yang telah menyembuhkan luka dari sayatan pedang diatas bahunya. Wanita pinky itu melempar senyum singkat, ia meliliti perban dari dada hingga ke punggung belakang Sasuke lalu menaikannya lagi ke lengan kiri.

"Apa nanti kau akan pergi lagi ?"

"Hn" Sakura tertawa halus. Menggunting sisa perban, lalu ia ikat pada lengan Sasuke dan selesai sudah pekerjaannya dalam mengobati pasien.

"Beres..." Tanpa menjawab dan masih berteguh dengan raut datar, Sasuke meraih jubah hitam miliknya dan langsung ia kenakan. Sakura berjalan menghampiri jendela, ia berhenti disana dan menyingkap tirai putih tersebut hingga sinar matahari menerobos masuk menerangi kamar Sasuke.

Naruto yang berada diluar pintu menggeram marah, ia tak suka dan sangat benci bila melihat Sakura kembali berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Merasa muak, Naruto langsung menghilang dalam sekedip mata tanpa terlebih dulu menutup pintu. Lelaki itu berniat kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah misi yang akan ditugaskan kepada beberapa kelompok ANBU berjubah hitam.

 **Flashback End...**

Sakura tertegun sambil menatap bengong Naruto yang juga balas menatapnya, kelopak lentik itu mengerjap selama berkali-kali hingga akhirnya si empu menarik tengkuk sang Suami dan memeluknya erat sembari meloloskan tawa geli, melupakan begitu saja masalah pengkhianatan yang ternyata hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka.

"Baka baka baka baka..." Naruto hanya diam membiarkan Sakura memukuli dadanya, ia tak melawan dan memilih sabar untuk menunggu sebuah penjelasan dari masalah yang menimpa keluarga kecil mereka.

"Dasar Naruto baka, kau salah paham tahu !" Celetuk Sakura geli seraya menjauhkan kembali himpitan tubuh mereka dan kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Tak peduli apapun itu, yang jelas aku tetap tak suka melihat kau begitu perhatian terhadap Sasuke-teme..." Sebelah tangan kanan Sakura kembali turun ke dada bidang Naruto, berhenti disana dan memainkan puting lelaki itu dari luar bajunya.

"Kemarin aku hanya mengobati lukanya karena ulah musuh"

"Tak perlu kau, bukankah Ino juga bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis" Bantah Naruto tak mau kalah, bersikukuh dalam menyalahkan Sakura.

"Saat itu Ino sedang sibuk mengurusi pasien lainnya. Karena kasihan, lalu aku turun tangan untuk membantu Ino-pig..." Jelas Sakura jujur namun Naruto tetap tak menyukainya dan tak akan pernah rela mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Tetap saja Dattebayo, kau jahat Sakura-chan !" Wanita itu terkikik geli, kedua telapak kecilnya bertumpu di dada lebar Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan gaya centil.

"Baka. Aku hanya berniat membantu, tak lebih dari itu" Naruto mendengus, ia membuang muka kearah samping, menghindari kerlingan nakal dari Sakura.

"Kau pasti masih menyukai dia"

"Iisshhh Naru no Baka!... Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau Ayah dari anak-anak kita berdua dan tak ada gunanya aku menyukai orang lain... Ketahuilah, aku bukan lagi diriku yang dulu. Sekarang aku adalah Istri sahmu, Istri Shichidaime Hokage yang setia mencintai Suaminya sampai kapapun, sampai akhir dunia..."

Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak turun kebawah, jemari-jemari kokohnya bekerja menyingkap baju merah bawahan Sakura, menyampirkannya dibagian pinggul hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam merah yang wanita itu kenakan.

"Jadi, hanya karena masalah pengobatan itu kau berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhku !" Sakura berujar disela menjinjit gelisah, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawah untuk meredam erangannya saat telapak lebar Naruto mulai meremas gemas kedua belah bokong padatnya.

"Menurutmu !?" Jawab lelaki pirang itu seraya menarik CD yang melindungi area selekangan Sakura. Merasa kesulitan, iapun menyentak benda pengganggu itu hingga robek.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar telah berubah menjadi lelaki yang mempertahankan kuat harga diri..." Ucap Sakura terhadap Naruto yang hanya cuek sambil terus memainkan jarinya dibawah sana. Naruto mendorong Sakura hingga tersandar dipinggiran meja, ia langsung mendudukan tubuh mungil itu diatas meja makan yang kosong dan membuka lebar paha dalam nan mulus milik wanita cantik tersebut.

Sakura membaringkan diri dengan mata terpejam rapat, menikmati lidah panas dan jari-jari Naruto yang sibuk memainkan permukaan tubuh bawahnya. Tangannya bergulir turun, menjambak rambut pirang Naruto yang tumbuh panjang disisi wajah hingga mencapai tulang pipi dan cukup menutupi keenam kumis Rubahnya.

"Narutohh~ ce–cepat masukanhh !" Sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat tinggi keatas, membentuk sebuah serigai lebar nan terlihat seksi, ia sangat suka bila sudah mendengar permintaan tak sabaran dari bibir mungil istrinya.

"Kau sangat merindukan ini eh ?!" Goda Naruto sambil memainkan jari tengahnya di depan lubang mungil Sakura yang merah dan sudah basah sempurna karena terangsang.

"Lihatlah, belum lama saja kau sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak cairanmu..." Dada Sakura memompa naik turun, nafasnya memburu hebat, tak sabar menantikan suatu benda keras yang akan membobol tubuhnya.

"Ak–aku mohonhh~ ce–cep— aakhhh..." Belum sempat Sakura menuntaskan kalimat permintaan tak sabarnya, ia langsung memekik kecil ketika dalam sekali dorongan jari tengah Naruto telah berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh bawahnya yang berkedut-kedut minta dipuaskan.

Sakura semakin melebarkan kangkangannya, dada wanita itu membusung tinggi hingga melentik, ia mengatupkan kelopak mata sekuat dan serapat mungkin saat dirasa gerakan jemari Naruto mulai menyepat dengan bertambahnya lagi satu jari telunjuk.

"Ahh aahhh~" Desahan Sakura lolos dengan begitu halusnya, ia memutar gelisah kepala kearah kiri lalu memutarnya lagi kearah kanan. Naruto menyeringai mesum melihat Sakura terbuai dengan cumbuannya. Tanpa menghentikan kocokan brutal dibawah sana, pria itu bergerak mendekati wajah Sakura dan langsung meraub bibir menggoda wanita merah muda itu, mengunci desahan nyaring yang kemungkinan bisa mengganggu waktu tidur Shinachiku dan Hanami.

Pinggul Sakura ikut bergerak liar, menuruti dirinya yang bergerak sendiri. Ciuman Naruto beralih turun menuju leher Sakura, menyapukan lidah panasnya disana lalu menghisap kuat kulit putih bersih nan berbau harum khas cherry tersebut hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Wanita yang tengah dilanda kenikmatan duniawi itu membekap mulutnya yang terus mendesak dirinya untuk mendesah gila.

"Naruh— ahhkkuh–" Naruto tahu bahwa tak lama lagi Sakura akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan, maka dari itu ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang menganggur untuk memberikan Sakura sebuah pertahanan agar tak melenguh panjang. Ibu jari keras milik lelaki pirang itu mengelus lembut permukaan bibir berlipstik pink Sakura, memintanya untuk terbuka agar jempol tersebut bisa menelusup masuk.

"Hhmmhh~" Seringai lebar tak pernah lenyap diwajah tampan Naruto, malah semakin bertambah lebar lagi, senang melihat mulut kecil Sakura yang sedang mengulum penuh nikmat jarinya. Seperti kemarin lusa, pada saat rongga hangat Sakura mengulum dan menjilati rakus batang penisnya yang cukup besar dan panjang, pas untuk ukuran seorang pria perkasa.

Terkadang lidah wanita pinkish itu menjulur menjilati telunjuk dan Ibu jari Naruto secara bergantian, wajahnya merona pekat dengan sesekali memperdalam kulumannya terhadap jemari keras sang Suami.

"Keluarkan sebanyak yang kau bisa, !" Suruh Naruto seraya menjilati telinga memerah Sakura, membisikan sebuah kalimat halus untuk menuntun agar banyaknya keluar cairan cinta sang wanita yang tertahan selama beberapa hari. Seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya dan langsung meraih leher pria itu kemudian membenturkan masing-masing bibir tipis mereka.

"Ayo keluarkan semua yang kau tahan selama empat harian ini !" Kembali Naruto berucap disela membalas lumatan-lumatan basah yang Sakura lakukan terhadapnya. Jepitan yang di hasilkan dari dinding-dinding rahim Sakura semakin mengetat membuat Naruto menggeram gila, merasakan berapa rakusnya tubuh sempit Sakura menjepit-jepit jarinya, seolah ingin menelannya hingga habis.

Tak menjelang lama Sakura menggelijang diatas meja papan, ia melenguh panjang di dalam redaman mulut Naruto hingga suaranya hanya keluar melalui tenggorokan. Mata wanita itu terkatup rapat, tak tahan merasakan ketikmatan dalam memuntahkan semua isi cairan cintanya yang cukup banyak hingga melumuri jari telunjuk dan tengah Naruto.

"Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke kamar dan menuntaskan semua ini" Nafas Sakura terputus-putus, ia menatap sendu wajah Naruto. Hanya sekejap, sebelum kemudian merasakan tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan bridal style Naruto yang dalam sekedip mata keduanya sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar mereka.

 **Cklekk...**

 **Blamm...**

.

.

Geraman Naruto mengiringi desahan erotis Sakura, lelaki itu bergerak liar diatas tubuh mungil sang wanita yang tengah merangkul mesra lehernya. Tubuh kecil Sakura melentik indah, ia semakin membuka lebar paha dalamnya, memberikan kenyamanan Naruto dalam melakukan aktifitas keluar masuk.

"Narutoh se–sedikit lagihh ahh aahhh~" Wajah mereka berdekatan hingga poni pirang Naruto menyentuh ujung hidung lancip Sakura, memberi rasa geli membuat kaki sebelah kanan Sakura diangkat oleh Naruto. Pria bermanik biru samudera itu mendongak, merasakan sensasi nikmat tiada tara yang menggigit-gigit ketat batang kejantan kerasnya.

Belasan menit mereka berdua saling mengimbangi goyangan hingga akhirnya Naruto tak kuat lagi menahan ledakan orgasme yang memaksanya untuk segera keluar karena pijatan rapat dari lubang hangat Sakura yang beberapa menit tadi sudah mencapai puncak terlebih dulu.

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakan geram barang mereka, melesakan sedalam mungkin penis besarnya sehingga berhasil menyentuh mulut rahim sang Istri yang terletak jauh di dalam dan membuatnya melenguh panjang, mengiringi semburan benih putih nan panas dan kental milik sang Suami pirang.

.

.

"Naruto !" Panggil Sakura sembari tangannya mengelus pipi kokoh lelaki itu yang terlindungi oleh rambut.

"Hmm..." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjadi sahutan dari panggilan Sakura. Tanpa berniat turun dari atas tubuh Naruto, wanita pinkish itu menyatukan kening mereka membuat mata sang lelaki terbuka dan menatapnya lembut dari bawah.

"Hanami sangat khawatir, dia bahkan sempat menangis karena memikirkan Ayahnya yang berubah dan kurang memperhatikan dirinya..." Naruto menggerakan jemarinya, menyelipkan rambut lurus Sakura ke belakang telinga sehingga memperlihatkan titik hijau di dahi lebarnya.

"Besok aku akan membayar semua kesalahanku kepada putri kita" Ucap lelaki itu, ia menangkup sisi wajah Sakura kemudian mengecup keningnya tepat pada titik menyimpan kekuatan sang Istri merah muda.

"Hanami sangat menyayangimu, bahkan melebihi rasa sagangnya terhadap diriku..." Sakura menjelaskan sambil membaringkan kepala pinkishnya diatas dada bidang Naruto yang bertelanjang dan hanya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh polos mereka.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu itu" Jawab Naruto sembari terkekeh geli, ia mengelus lembut rambut berponi kesamping Sakura, memberinya kenyamanan dalam perlahan mulai mengatupkan mata, menyembunyikan Emerald indah tersebut.

"Mari kita tidur !" Ajak Sakura terhadap Naruto yang hanya mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tidurlah duluan, sebentar lagi aku akan bangun untuk menyelesaikan surat-surat penting"

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai menulis hingga larut malam, atau besok aku akan membakar semua gulungan yang sudah kau selesaikan" Sakura mengancam tajam, namun Naruto malah tertawa halus.

"Siap laksanakan nyonya Uzumaki...!" Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban barusan, ia bangkit lalu mencuri ciuman Naruto. Hanya sekilas dan singkat hingga wanita tersebut kembali membaringkan kepala diatas dada hangat sang Suami dengan kedua mata terpejam, berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang terasa lelah karena persatuan liar mereka tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm..." Naruto menguap disela meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia berjalan menuju letak meja makan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Shinachiku dan Hanami sambil tangannya mengacak surai pirangnya.

Sakura berbalik dari menghadapi kitchen set dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan yang berisikan roti bakar, senyum bahagia tak pernah pudar sejak wanita yang mengenakan celemek bewarna putih berlambangkan clan Uzumaki di depan dada itu meninggalkan kamar tidur.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hanami sedang menatapnya dengan wajah polos, segera ia bergerak gesit menghampiri bocah pinkish itu dan langsung menggendongnya, melayangkan tubuh mungil nan putih mulus seperti susu tersebut keuadara membuat tawa bahagia lolos dari bibir merah sang putri.

"Ohayou tuan putri kecilku yang cantik..." Sapa Naruto kepada Hanami yang memamerkan cengiran lebar. Mau tak mau, Sakura yang melihat Ayah dan anak disana ikut tersenyum bahagia. Berbeda dengan Shina, bocah pirang itu hanya duduk gelisah seraya menaruh telur goreng diatas roti bakarnya.

"Tou-chan, nanti antarkan aku pergi ke Akademi ya !" Hanami meminta manja sambil tangan mungilnya memegang pipi kokoh sang Ayah.

"Baiklah sayang..." Jawab Naruto seraya menarik kursi kemudian duduk dengan Hanami yang berada di pangkuannya. Sakura mendeketi meja Naruto, lalu ia menuangkan susu dingin kedalam gelas kaca dan mendekatkannya kepada sang Suami.

 **Sreett...**

Sontak, mereka bertiga melihat kearah Shinachiku yang menggeser kursi. Seketika, wajah lembut Sakura langsung berubah menjadi garang. Bagaimana tidak marah, melihat Shina yang berlari menuju jendela tanpa melepaskan gigitannya pada roti. Pemuda berusia dua belas tahun itu bersiap hendak melompat keluar dari jendela, namun sebelum itu, ia sempatkan untuk melirik Sakura yang tengah mengangkat tinggi tangan sambil menggenggam geram spatula.

"Aku pergi dulu Tou-chan, Kaa-chan !" Shina berseru kencang dari muka jendela tanpa melepaskan roti dari dalam mulut, hingga ketika ia berpamitan kepada sang kedua orang tua suaranya teredam. Hanami tertawa gelak diatas pangkuan Ayahnya, sedang Naruto meringis seram melihat wajah garang Sakura yang sedang marah besar dan bersiap hendak melemparkan spatula kearah putra tampan mereka.

"SHINACHIKU !" Pemuda cilik tersebut mengedipkan sebelah mata terhadap para gadis seusianya yang berlalu di dekat kediaman Nanadaime Hokage. Segerombolan yang terdiri dari empat gadis cilik cantik berkulit putih mulus disana tersipu malu, inner mereka berteriak kesetanan karena girang tak ketara di goda oleh putra pemimpin ketujuh desa Konoha yang paling terkuat serta tampan dan juga keren.

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang semuanya, Nabayo...!" Dan setelahnya, Shina telah melesat dari muka jendela, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang meneriakinya dari dalam dapur.

"Sudahlah sayang, dia masih anak kecil" Teguran Naruto mengalihkan tatapan garang Sakura dari luar jendela. Kini wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu menatap Shichidaime Hokage tersebut dengan mata memicing tajam, membuat sang pemimpin desa bersusah payah meneguk ludah.

Meninggalkan satu kecupan selamat pagi di pipi berkumis Rubah Naruto, lalu Hanami melompat turun dari pangkuan Ayah tertampannya, kemudian ia segera berlari keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya sekaligus menghindari amukan sang Ibu pinkish yang bisa menghancurkan apapun.

"A–ak–aku ma–mau pe–pergi ma–mandi du–dulu" Setelah menuntaskan kalimat patah-patahnya, langsung saja Naruto beranjak lalu berlari kedalam untuk pergi mandi. Sama halnya dengan Hanami, ia mencari-cari alasan hanya untuk melarikan diri dari pukulan maut Sakura yang bernama Shannaro, senjata yang paling mengerikan milik si merah muda tersebut. Sang nyonya Uzumaki Sakura

Sama seperti kekuatan Habanero yang tak kalah mengerikan milik si merah darah, yaitu nyonya Uzumaki Kushina.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO !"

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
